Talk:Summoning of Arachnee
There are actually several monster versions. One summons level 1-3 and is used by level 23-39 treechnids, another summons level 4-8 and is used by level 41-49 treechnids. Trunknids also summon arachnee, but I don't know if they have their own spell or use one of the treechnid ones. To further complicate things, there are no less than six different kinds of arachnee (each with five different kinds), so noting down their resistances may be needed to tell some of them apart. - Dashiva 12:19, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) how man people have ever gotten this? i've never heard of anyone having it and i've checked there ever time i've gone by and never see the mob there. :I have got it for several of my chars. -- Fogleg 10:07, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :I have try various times but never seem to find it, also because its an 8 hour re-spawn its very hard to get it. And there are people that try to get it as a sport and they say its a useless spell and then say i have it on all my chars so its a very contradictory statement. --Cizagna (Talk) 22:02, 31 January 2007 (UTC) I just got it. It seems fairly useless. --Actually, nevermind. I just summoned and randomly got a level 34 Major Arachnee. 337 HP, 7 AP, 6 MP. It was kicking ass all over the place! :D my fight with the spiders Last night I fought the spiders--and lost. What did I learn for the (hopefully) next time? Well, I had been in the habit of just dropping in on Aria whenever I was by, and I got a little casual about it, because the spiders were never there--in other words I didn't have the Fecalizers equipped, which could have made the difference. I might also, for my Sacrier, buy a hammer to equip so I'll have some attack with area of effect. I think you should equip yourself before entering the house, otherwise you won't remember to if you pop in and the spiders are there. Also, I knew beforehand that I needed to keep track of the original spiders, but in my excitement at finding them in the attic I totally forgot to do this. You should be prepared to put your fingers on the monitor screen to keep track of them! It will also be helpful to have at least 50 Agility, which is about what I had, and I succeeded most of the dodge rolls. Yet more would have been even better. A couple times I managed to kill the progenitor of a half dozen spiders, which is great fun, to watch them die in successcion--except that all the animation and sound effects took so long that my turn expired before I could attempt to move or make a second attack! And then I ran into your friendly Dofus glitch: half the time I had trouble moving, that is, I couldn't make the tile next to me turn red no matter how frantically I hovered over it. At this point there were like 3 dozen spiders on the map, summoning and shifting, and I can only imagine that my poor computer or the dumb client thought that the square next to me was still occupied or it was occupied but the graphics hadn't been updated correctly. Oh, the starting map only has 4 tiles. You will be near the entrance, one spider on the other side of the crates toward the top, the other two at the back of the room. If you have a range attack you might be able to kill one of them immediately. Hinkhouse 23:38, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Calender i think there should be a calander to say if you have fought this recently. I saw it at 7 am english time on 10th of sept so it can only come back before 7pm i think. Aria Knofob's House I go to this house, to look for the Arachnids, so that I can yell out on the recruitment channel if I see them, and what happens? I click on the door and get El Pemy telling me I'm not a member of the community, and I should discover the advantages! Why should this house be protected like this? I freely admit I am not a subscriber, yet, but I see no reason why I am not allowed into this house. If anyone has an explanation for this act of cruelty on the part of the developers, could they please say so? I didn't even get to see what the Arachnids look like... AdventuresOfASquirrel Talk / 11:41, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :It's normal you can't interact with things outside Astrub as a F2P character. Besides, one of the latest updates has locked the access to this house with a code that is unknown so far. What do they look like? Like your basic spider ^^. GroundZzero Talk / Admin 12:07, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Well, the chest under Astrub Zaap has also been locked, but locking is not the reason I am complaining. A lot of p2p places can be accessed by f2p, such as the Blacksmith Dungeon, as I have just disovered to my cost. Many houses, also, can be accessed merely by clicking on the teleporter (that green and yellow thing) instead of having to select the door and click on "Enter". That is the part I am annoyed about, the fact that they did not use a teleporter to access this house. Also, regerding what arachnids look like, what is "your basic spider"? Is it a common arachnee, the annoying arachnee in Crâ's knowledge with theold sprite, or what? For that matter, what does the Sewer Keeper look like? You see, it is hard to describe these things properly. That is why i go to see them for my self. Please feel free to correct my spelling errors. Thanks, AdventuresOfASquirrel Talk / 12:28, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Using the "teleporter" isn't considered as interacting with objects so therefor you can go anywhere you like just by running, but when using things on the way like zaaps etc. will merely tell you you can't use them as long as you're F2P. Now entering the Blacksmith Dungeon is possible, but it isn't possible to finish it, because the chest at the end is a 1vs1 battle. So YOU should engage, but seeing you can't interact, there's no way to finish the dungeon. Now the best way to describe the Arachnid would be by saying it's an Arachnee but a bit larger. Hope that covers about everything. GroundZzero Talk / Admin 13:08, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Look, even doing the first room in the blacksmith dungeon is not possible, because you a) can't start the fight b) can't join the fight, therefore, all you can do, is enter the dungeon and lose the key. What I want to know is, why can't you just walk into Aria's house? Why did they have to put that thing on the door that meant you had to select it and had to interact with it (and thus be p2p) to enter. Also, the main thing I wanted to know about Arachnids, is, what do they look like?? "Like bigger arachnees" is not enough. How many legs do they have? New arachnees have 6 legs, but the old ones have 4. Is it an old sprite or a new one? Do you have a picture of the map in your other pocket or under the couch, so that people can plan strategies to kill the arachnees, and thus get the spell? I can't think of anything else I want to say atm, so AdventuresOfASquirrel Talk / 04:16, 5 December 2007 (UTC) If you want to get the arachnee spell you'll need to be P2P. Why should an F2P have access to such spell if they have not "Earnt" the right too. being P2P gives us such luxuries. Too be honest Arachnee Summon isa very special and great spell too havef used correctly. You'd want to know what an arachnee looks like for what reason? Take a picture and frame it or something. It's just a normal arachnee but larger in scale, same feet, same eyes, same skin, same look. If you want to know it's "True" illustraion, well P2P, then fight it, if you don't want to pay, then forget it I guess? Level of Major Arachnee (summon) The summoned Major Arachnees I have seen are not level 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. They are much higher than that, say, around 30. The spell is levels 1~5, but the Major Arachnee summons are not. Also, it should be Major Arachnee (summon). But if someone thinks it should be left as is, who am I to argue? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 05:40, 31 May 2008 (UTC) --Okay, let's finish it up here and then move it to the article: -- 02:06, 13 July 2008 (UTC) |- | 1 || Summons a Lv. 1 Arachnee || Summons a Lv. 35 Major Arachnee || 6 || 1-1 || 1/60 || 1/100 || - || - || 63 || - |- | 2 || Summons a Lv. 2 Arachnee || Summons a Lv. ? Major Arachnee || 6 || 1-1 || 1/60 || 1/100 || - || - || 63 || - |- | 3 || Summons a Lv. 3 Arachnee || Summons a Lv. ? Major Arachnee || 6 || 1-1 || 1/60 || 1/100 || - || - || 63 || - |- | 4 || Summons a Lv. 4 Arachnee || Summons a Lv. ? Major Arachnee || 6 || 1-1 || 1/60 || 1/100 || - || - || 63 || - |- | 5 || Summons a Lv. 5 Arachnee || Summons a Lv. ? Major Arachnee || 6 || 1-1 || 1/60 || 1/100 || - || - || 63 || - |- | 6 || Summons a Lv. 5 Arachnee || Summons a Lv. ? Major Arachnee || 4 || 1-1 || 1/60 || 1/100 || - || - || 63 || 100 |} The spiders Since no one seems to add it, I'll do. The levels of the spiders are very low (like, 2 or 3.), there are 3 in total, two of them which are arachnees with an ability to summon, and 1 ordinary arachnee. The monster the Arachnee's can summon, can also summon. This will usually mean the map quickly gets filled up with arachnees, making some phycical resistance very helpful (5 seems to be enough in most cases). The fight only have 1 starting point... The arachnees all have 40 or 50 hp, so killing them swiftly may prove to be a problem. It also appears that only the arachnid that goes first seem to summon. The other one wont, for some odd reason. I also figured summons do well, as the arachnees prefer to attack them over summoning. But they still prefer summoning over attacking you it seems. They most likely wont attack, unless they can't do anything else (all 4 sides being blocked, for example.) Hope that helps anyone who was as lost as me >.< --I was using my level 34 Osa. I beat it by using Ghostly Claw on my first turn (before being surrounded) and Crow on subsequent turns until the two Arachnids (and thereby all their summons) were dead. The remaining Arachnee was super easy. Cooldown Well, who added that the cooldown is 63? i got the spell, and the stats say the cooldown is infinite^^ :63 is considered infinite. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:34, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::But if it actually says infinite (or inf.) in game, surely it should say infinite on the wiki too? It's misleading otherwise. Armetia 21:04, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::Coming back to this again, where does the number 63 come from, anyway? The game seems to consider 'infinite' as '1.79769313486231e+308'. I'll upload a screenshot of that if you want me to. Armetia 02:13, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::I don't know, it tends to say inf. on my screen. But when I put that in, it tends to get corrected by someone to 63. Yours says 1.79769313486231e+308? How strange... AdventuresOfASquirrel☀☉ 02:24, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, it only said 1.79769313486231e+308 when I was in frozen state from a teerts hammer crit; otherwise it has no number, but my other (non-infinite) cooldowns were behaving normally while frozen. Armetia 02:37, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Figured I may as well upload a picture anyway. (I know the spell isn't summoning of arachnee, but this is the only page I remember there being anyone questioning 63 as infinite). Armetia 16:06, 15 December 2008 (UTC)